


Idle Hands

by Kravshaw



Series: Dungeons 3: Erotic Saga [1]
Category: Dungeons 3, Dungeons Series (Realmforge Video Games)
Genre: CFNM, Dark Elf, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dress, Elf, Evil, F/M, Goblins, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Kneeling, Naked Male Clothed Female, split personality, subordinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: Being evil is hard, even worse for a newbie! Thalya has to adapt!





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first story! (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ
> 
> I fell in love with this game, and it looks like I'm the only one writing porn of it! LOL
> 
> どうも!

After falling to the side of evil, Thalya retreated to the dungeon of Twinstram, where she created her army of loyal minions to conquer the leftover goody-two-shoes of Twinstram. After many raids on the camps of the good, her and her army retreated back to the dungeon to have one final rest before they kick the good out of Twinstram. 

The quiet underground was broken by a shrill little voice screaming near the Dungeonheart. A small pointy-nosed green creature thrusts his daggers into the air.

“Strike! Strike!” the little goblin bellowed.

This cacophonous little rascal brought the attention of the Quiet-And-Well-Mannered Evil’s new loyal general. A tall curvy dark elf, short silver hair, and- if I do say so myself- wearing a revealing little black dress strode up to the goblin.

“What’s all this about?” Thalya shouted menacingly.

“You no take care of needs, tall one!”

Thalya was taken aback, she had done everything the devilishly handsome narrator said to keep her troops happy.

“I give you food, coin, and a bed to fall in! What more do you want?” Thalya questioned.

“Maybe he wants a vacation, instead of killing people?” Good-Thalya said softly.

“Will you shut up good me! Well then, out with it, what do you need to get you to kill the goodie-goods?”

Thalya squatted down to the level of the goblin, still clutching her staff. The goblin’s face turned red, his demeanor drops. He unbuttons his burlap overalls, to reveal a stiff little shaft, no more than 3 inches in length.

“Prisoners fix this! You have no prisoners!” The little man shouted.

Thalya’s face turned flush, she had never seen a penis before. She subconsciously scanned it memorizing every detail, every hair. A heavy musk rose from the member as it twitched not but a foot in front of her.

“Oh my… That’s quite indecent, could you put that away, please?” Good-Thalya whispered.

“Silence! If this is fixed, you’ll return to the surface and kill the do-gooders?” Thalya asked.  
“Yes! Yes!”

Thalya clapped her hands, as three little snots began to dig a tunnel from the Dungeonheart. They moved with vile quickness, clearing out the small cavern in mere moments.

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more private, er- what was your name?” Thalya sighed.

“Kixplex!” Kixplex blurted.

The two walk into the newly carved chamber, the walls were made smooth, torches illuminated the bedchamber. A large circular bed, black sheets adorned its cushioning.

“Sit, I’ll take care of this,” Thalya affirmed.

Kixplex jumped onto the edge of the bed, his member twitching furiously. Thalya knelt down on her knees, gave a fakely warm smile and put her smooth hand on the shaft. Her left hand almost covered Kixplex’s member alone.

“By the Goddess… I’ve always read about this but I’ve never seen one.” Good-Thalya cooed.

“What am I saying! This is too indecent of me! I’ve only just met him and I’m doing things married couples do!” Good-Thalya gasped.

“Will you shut it! If it gets him back on the frontlines it's fine, isn’t that right Kixplex? Thalya assured.

“Yes! Yes!”

“Well then, me. It’s decided.” Thayla said to herself with an evil giggle.

Thalya stared at the penis, almost transfixed on it. Her hand began to move slowly, as her eyes shifted toward Kixplex’s. Kixplex’s tongue was out, eyes lackadaisical, almost like a dog after a good run. The musk hit Thalya’s nose once again, her loins burned, a feeling she seldom felt. Whether it's her evil side or just the circumstance, but Thalya began to rub the insides of the thighs with her right hand. Sensually caressing her satin legs, her loins burned, even more; her mouth salivated, and her back arched.

“Kixplex, are you al-” Thayla was interrupted as a jet of sticky white fluid shot all over her face and breasts.

Kixplex moaned in pleasure as his member twitched heavily. Her face covered in the goblin’s love juices only drove her wilder. The smell alone made her crave something she never felt before. Her body felt like it was on fire and her nether's arched and itched. But there was no time for that, for there were heroes entering the dungeon.

“Really? Of all times?” Thalya growled.

I’m afraid so, trust me I’d love to stay and watch the show you’ve put on, but there is a story we must be getting back to.

“Alright!” Thalya groaned at the absolute picture of handsomeness narrator.

Kixplex jumped off the bed and buttoned his overalls, his member now small and flaccid. He ran out the chamber shouting something along the lines of “Kill! Murder!”

Thalya took a little longer than Kixplex. While her army was clearing out the pests from the dungeon gates, she clapped her hands as a little snot came waddling over to her with a rag. Thalya wiped her face and breasts of the sticky white fluid. Her dress was soiled, no matter how she rubbed the liquid it stayed as a small dark splotch. Thalya raised the soiled rag to her face as she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. The smell was still intoxicating, but she couldn’t just stand around and think naughty thoughts all day, could she?

“Just a minute more?” Thalya insisted.

I don’t believe we have time, dear girl. However, there is always the next chapter.

Thalya sighed deeply, “I guess you’re right. MEN -and naga- GET READY FOR WAR!”

Thalya through the jizz-filled rag onto her bed, brushed the dust off her dress, and picked up her staff. She gave a pained sigh as she walked out of the bedchamber.


End file.
